Condoms and Pregnancy Tests
by Alyx Hawthorne
Summary: Mikan Sakura secretly bought condoms and pregnancy tests from a drugstore far from the Alice University. Of all the people, it was Natsume Hyuuga who accidentally saw her buying all those. Natsume swore from all the gods that Mikan has never done "it"! So, why on earth did our sweet Sakura Mikan buy those things? For what? For who? Find out!


**A/N:** Hi, everyone! I was really inspired to do a short story from this cute couple while finishing my other Prince of Tennis Story, **"With Every Breath I Take"**. 'Tis my first time to write a Gakuen Alice story, and it's only _one-shot_. Believe me, I've tried to make this one shorter. But I'm really not good in cutting scenes and whatnots. Oh, and I'm pretty sure that in the near future, I would write a looong story, so you guys wait for it! Haha. Anyway, this one's for all the Gakuen Alice fans! Oh goody, here comes my debut here in FFN Gakuen Alice! I can feel butterflies and dragons playing around my stomach. Not sure, though, with my rate. I rated this **T** but I tell you, I pushed it to the limit. Oh, well! Still hope you'd like this!

**Disclaimer:** I don't date Natsume Hyuuga. So, no, will never ever own Gakuen Alice. Thanks to our dear friend Higuchi Tachibana, who owns GA. But I own this plot. Credits to my unwavering imagination, huh. A particular line here is also inspired by one of my favorite FFn authors, _My Hopeless Romantic_. Thank you, guys! Keep it locked and loaded.

WARNING**:** Some contents and language used in this story are not suitable for very young readers. But I can't stop you, ne? Read on your own free will.

**_XX,_**

**_Alyx Hawthorne_**

* * *

><p><strong>Condoms and Pregnancy Tests<strong>

**The Drugstore and The Apartment**

* * *

><p><em>"So come here<em>

_And never leave this place_

_Perfection of your face_

_Slows me down, slows me down"**  
><strong>_

_– Never Gonna Leave This Bed,** Maroon 5**_

* * *

><p>The sixteen-year-old Mikan Sakura is fidgeting her hands uncomfortably.<p>

A sweat glistened at the side of her forehead trickling slowly down her neck.

She took out her purple handkerchief from the side pocket of her skirt and wiped the beads of sweat on her forehead.

She looked up and felt the teardrops from the sky. It's drizzling. But it did not stop her from doing what she has, no, MUST do.

Her soft gold-brown hair cascaded at her back until it stopped at her waist. She tried to make it in a bun but her hands are quite shaking because of nervousness. She squeezed her beautiful hazel eyes shut and pursed her full, red lips together.

_'Okay, I can do this. It's just simple, Mikan.'_

She then inhaled a big amount of air and exhaled it rather shakily.

_'Just go inside, buy, and go out again. It's just that simple so stop lagging outside, for goodness' sake!'_

She started to step forward but her shame is holding her back.

_'No, I can't do this!' _She shook her head.

_'What if there is someone I know here? What will they think of me? Darn Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko and Sumire!' _She cursed, thinking she only said it in her mind.

But she was wrong.

'Stop cursing us, you idiot. Just go with it! Finish that damn task!' She heard Hotaru's voice at the communicating device she gave to her before going to this place.

She scowled at the communicating device.

"Why won't I freaking curse? What if someone sees me here and hear what I would buy? What would they think of – " She replied angrily but was cut off.

'That's not our problem anymore. That's the consequence. You lost. Now, you have to do it.' Hotaru's voice was irritated.

"B-but! Who the hell did that consequence? Mine was just so light! It was – " Mikan was cut-off again.

'I wrote that down, Mikan-chan. Sorry.' Nonoko's voice said at the background.

She scowled in surprise.

She didn't think that Nonoko Ogasawara would be the one who will write that consequence and put it at the Punishment Bowl. Nonoko was actually kind and she never made a consequence like that ever since they started this game.

Only Hotaru and Sumire wrote down dirty consequences.

'Don't be sorry, Nonoko-chan. It was Mikan's fault. She got that paper in the bowl because, you know, she has this bad luck mark on her butt,' Sumire's voice said at the background.

"Shut up, Seaweed. I hate you, you know," She cursed again.

'Get over it, Mikan. If you're not here in 10 minutes you'll pay us 2,000 Yen each. That would be so much hassle, right? Now, go inside and buy that damn thing and come back here so that we can go on with our game."

"What? 2,000 Yen? But I thought it was only 500 Yen each!" Mikan said in protest.

'Well, it was 2,000 now because you're over time.' Hotaru replied.

"Hotaru, you're so mean! You're such a money-worshipper! I thought you're my best friend! I will never forgive you," Mikan hissed angrily.

'If you're not here in 10 minutes, ready your 8,000 Yen.' Hotaru clicked the communication device's microphone so that only Hotaru, Nonoko, Anna and Sumire could hear Mikan's voice but not the other way around.

"Hotaru! Wait!" Mikan started but she heard the _'beep'_ sound.

"Hotaru, you mean, money-greedy!" Mikan yanked the device off her ear and put it in her skirt pocket.

Mikan huffed in anger.

She inhaled and exhaled again.

_'Okay, let's finish this stupid task. Don't worry, Mikan. Remember what Tsubasa-senpai said that few people come to this drugstore. No Alice students come here because it's far and we have our own in the campus. That being said, be strong and just do it!' _She thought strongly, squared her shoulders and looked ahead, a strong resolve on her light, brown eyes.

She brisk-walked to the drugstore's entrance, a neon _Neanderthal Drugstore _sign hung in front, and slowly pushed the double-glass door.

A whiff of cold air and mixed scents of medicines welcomed her.

She crinkled her nose in disgust. She doesn't like the scent of medicines. She doesn't know why but she just dislikes it.

She closed the door firmly behind her.

Once she was inside, she carefully looked around her and a wave of relief washed over her. There are only few customers inside. Not less than 5 but not greater than 8 neither.

_'Tsubasa-senpai was correct. Oh goodness, thank you, Tsubasa-senpai for telling me this isolated drugstore!'_ She straightened.

_'_Okay,_ Mikan, you should finish this task in no time,' _She looked at her watch.

Nine minutes left.

She walked tentatively at the counter while a mantra was playing inside her head.

_I can do this. I can do this! I CAN DO TH– ! _

"What can I help you, Miss?" A girl in her early twenties cut Mikan's thoughts, walked to her when she saw Mikan approaching the counter.

She was wearing a white blouse that shows her cleavage and black, fitted slacks. A name tag, _Yurina_, was pinned at the left side of her breast pocket. She was wearing thick make-up and was chewing a gum. She seemed bored with her job.

Mikan's heart stopped inside her chest. And her breathing became ragged.

"I-I… I need a, uhm… Some… " She stuttered nervously.

_'Oh gosh. I can't bring myself to say those words. How pathetic,' _Mikan thought frantically.

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to her, a certain guy, with raven hair messed sexily and with piercing, crimson eyes, was watching her at the corner of the drugstore.<p>

Natsume was buying some medicine because his roommate and his best friend, Ruka, was sick. They ran out of medicines that's why Natsume volunteered to buy. He erased the idea of buying at Central Town's drugstore because there are so many Alice students, especially girls, who go and buy there and he can't risk his safety. Those crazy fan girls will just bombard him and corner him there. Although Natsume would really _really _love to burn all of them, he can't. He just can't. He wasn't a murderer. And the thought of hurting girls, although how crazy and idiotic they seem and how they disgustingly throw themselves at him, makes him ill.

That's why he called Kokoro Yome, his other close friend, and asked him a drugstore where only few people go. He directed him in a drugstore in Azuma Street, a few kilometers away from Alice University, called _Neanderthal Drugstore._

He twitched annoyingly at the name.

He opened the drugstore's door and walked inside. He went straight at the counter's table and asked for a Paracetamol and Ibuprofen medicines. He went to a cashier at the corner and paid there. After a few minutes, the drugstore's bell softly clinked, indicating a new customer. He was about to go out and go back to their apartment when he caught sight of a familiar brown hair he loved to comb his hand with.

In his fantasies.

He stopped in his tracks.

_Mikan…? _He thought, puzzled.

He backed out and hid himself in one of the racks.

He peered closely. He could see the girl's pale-pinkish skin, her smooth legs peeking under the skirt and her softly-looking hands fidgeting in front of her. And then the girl looked around nervously, her big, hazel eyes scanning the room.

Those big, beautiful eyes... he is not wrong!

It really was his Mikan!

_'Wait… What the hell did I just say?' _He scowled angrily at his sub-conscious.

No way.

_'I would never like that idiot polka,' _He thought.

Not in a hundred years.

No. No. NO – !

Okay. Fine. He admits it. He likes the girl better than anyone else. That Polka-dotted bra girl.

_'Like I really cared for a girl before,'_ He thought sarcastically.

No, this was her first time to like a girl. She interests him and her sunshine smile and warm personality glows within her, making him feel jelly and weak most of the time. He faintly remembered how the girl saved him from a life of darkness. Mikan's light shone within her and poured onto him, melting his cold heart eventually. And he loved basking into her warm, sunny personality.

He liked her since they entered Junior High. Back then, he knew that it was only attraction. Now that they are college freshmen, he cannot hold his feelings back anymore.

He really likes that idiot Mikan.

Even loves her.

He was way _way _jealous of those guys who swarm themselves around her comfortably. He likes to skin every one of them alive. How dare they!

He really would like to tell her his feelings but he was afraid that Mikan would turn him down. When he first met her, he thought she was just annoying and loud. But god knows what happened these past few years! For Mikan blossomed into a fine, beautiful young lady. And by god, his attraction for her multiplies ten fold whenever she smiles that irresistible, gleaming, cheeky smile to him, her chocolate eyes twinkling from merriment and her long locks bathe in the sunlight, forming a halo upon her head. For Natsume, Mikan is an angel.

He likes how she blushes whenever he teases her. He is the only guy who can hold her hand and tug her in his chest to soften the blow of his teases to her. Fortunately to him, Mikan never let any guy do that to her. Natsume was an exception. He felt lucky because of it. But it doesn't that mean she likes him, though. He knew that he's one of her closest male friends that's why he gets that treatment. It's not an obvious sign that she likes him. There are times when she hugs him suddenly or grabs him whenever a teacher wants a male-female partners in the school activities. But then again, those are not proof enough that Mikan reciprocates his feelings. She is just being her kind, bubbly self.

And yes, Mikan is kind to everyone else. Her personality is like that. Heck, her middle name should be "Kind".

After everything that's happened, he decided to keep his feelings for Mikan bottled up, stashed away in the recesses of his heart. Until the right time to tell her.

He sighed.

He shook his head and kept himself focused at the scene before him.

He saw Mikan walked to the counter and said something to the girl who accommodated him earlier and flirted him non-stop. The girl even had the nerve to scrawl her number and address to the back of his receipt!

As if!

Natsume focused again but couldn't hear what she said, only her voice is evidently shaking.

_'What's up with her? Why is she buying in this kind of drugstore when we have a good one inside the University?' _Natsume thought curiously.

* * *

><p>The girl put her hands on her hips and cocked her head at the side in a bored manner.<p>

"What do you need again?" She said.

Mikan winced at the tone of the girl.

_'Shouldn't she be accommodating or something,' _Mikan thought.

"I… A-ano, I need something…" She said nervously, her heart beating crazily.

"Spit it out, Miss. I've got no all day for you." Yurina said.

"I n-need some… C-c-con…doms…" Mikan whispered brokenly.

"What is it again? I can't hear you, Miss." Yurina said, her mouth chewing the gum rather forcibly.

Natsume strained his ear. He also didn't hear what she said.

"I s-said …some c-co-condoms!" Mikan said, her voice soft but loud enough for Yurika to hear.

The girl's eyes widen.

Natsume's eyes widen, too.

Yurina formed a small 'o' and the sound 'oooh' escaped her lips.

"Condoms, eh?" The girl smiled slyly, a knowing look in her eyes. After all, no one has been going in this crap drugstore and ask for condoms, you know? And based from the girl's uniform, she is wearing that prestigious uniform of Alice University.

_'Didn't they have some drugstore inside the campus? I heard there were malls and parlors and all that shiz inside it,' _Yurina thought, thinking of other reasons as to why this young woman went here in this drugstore.

Whatever reasons the young woman has, Yurina still wriggled her eyebrows at Mikan and continued,

"That's good. Protection. All those people who do _it _must use those. That's really good." She said, wriggling continuously her eyebrows and saying the word "really" smoothly.

Mikan's head was not clear that is why she didn't know what she was saying until her head cleared and it dawned to her what the girl was saying.

Mikan's eyes bulged out from its sockets.

"No! No! It's n-not what you think!" Mikan blushed shamefully.

"It's okay, dear. You don't have to feel any shame." She patted Mikan's hand.

"I said no! It's not that! I'm not d-doing tha – " Mikan protested, blushing furiously.

"It's okay! Don't feel embarrassed! So what flavor do you like?" Yurina asked, slyly winking at her.

Mikan was going to barf.

_'Oh god, what is happening... wait, what did she ask?'_ She thought.

Mikan stopped and blinked.

"Huh?" She asked, disoriented.

"What flavor? We have strawberries, chocolate, banana, grapes. We even have tangerine flavors!" Yurika pointed, laughing crazily.

"A-ano… Eto… Just the, uhm… Tangerines, i think…" Mikan finally said.

"Okay, Tangerines. How many?" The girl asked again.

"H-how many? Oh, uhm, uhh… 10 pieces?" She answered absent-mindedly. Mikan doesn't know what she's saying. She just wants to get out of the drugstore!

* * *

><p>"...10 pieces?" The brown-haird woman said.<p>

Natsume's eyes widen again.

_What the hell? _He thought. He was cursing over and over in his mind for sometime now. But he can't stop it. He was freakishly angry. And mortified. And confused. So confused and angry that he could break the bones of anyone who come across him now.

_'Why would Mikan buy condoms? Who would she use it with? Who will use those? Are those for her... lover? Does she have one? Is Mikan no longer a…?'_

He stopped the dirty train of his thoughts.

No. NO. He can't think about that. Mikan is a sweet, lovely girl. She wouldn't just offer herself to some guy she didn't love.

No. Mikan is pure. 100% pure. He is sure of that. Hell, he would bet his life for that!

* * *

><p>"What? 10 pieces? That's too many!" The girl said in shock.<p>

And then something hit the Yurina's mind.

That's why the young woman went to this cheap drugstore because she would buy so many condoms! I mean, hello, she herself was mortified with the number, what more could the people inside that University think?

"Oooh. I understand now. Ordering many condoms will ensure you pleasurable nights. Even hours with so many guys! That's good. I mean, you know, I do that too! I use different condoms to different guys to know who tastes better! Well, I believe every guy should wear a different flavored-condom so that one can differentiate them, eh?." The malicious girl laughed her head off like a crazy woman.

Mikan was disgusted. Totally disgusted! She could feel her barf balloon is going to explode!

She cannot believe she's having this kind of conversation with this kind of girl!

"Wh-what? What are you talking about? I told you I'm not doing anything like what you think! You're such a green-minded!" Mikan retorted heatedly, she half-yelled to the girl's face.

"Okay, okay. Chill, Miss. I'll get what you need. Is there anything you like to add? A lubricant, maybe? I can tell you some good tips too," The girl winked slyly again and Mikan felt her skin crawl.

"Yes, actually, there is." Mikan was now angry. She was very angry at the spiteful girl. How dare this girl say those things to her, wink slyly, and smile viciously at her all the time like she's a... a...!

_'Oh, how I want to slap that malicious smile off her face!' _She thought, fuming.

"What is it?" She asked, curiously.

"I want pregnancy tests." Mikan said without stuttering, looking straightly at the eye of the girl.

The girl's eyes now widen in genuine surprise, her mouth slacked open, looking like a dumb girl waiting for flies to enter her mouth.

At Mikan's left, she distantly heard things falling from the racks like someone bumped it. But she didn't look. She didn't even care. She just wants to buy those damn things and leave and never, _ever_ set foot to this scornful place.

* * *

><p>He didn't even think that his eyes could be that wide but at that moment, when she said those words, he felt his eyes would bulge out from its sockets. His eyes were so wide that he felt the strains around the rim of his eyes.<p>

_'Preg-pregnancy tests? What would she do with a pregnancy test? Condoms and Pregnancy test? What in the name of hell is this idiot up to!'_ He saw red.

He was really angry at that Polka-dots.

And stupidly, freakishly, undeniably – you name it – jealous.

He doesn't know why but at that moment, he felt like burning a whole village. Even a country (yeah, you never know what jealousy can do to you).

_'I need some answers to this stupid happening! That idiot! Why would she even think of buying those things? Is she already not virgin anymore? Is she… pregna – ?'_

He shook his head hard.

NO. No, that can't be!

IT JUST CAN'T BE.

MIKAN. IS. A. VIRGIN!

He saw the brown-haired girl snatch the paper bag containing everything she bought, glared ominously at the girl (He never saw Mikan glare at someone like that. Not since he met her back in elementary!) and said something in her ear that made the girl turn in a freakishly red then purple color and looked at her angrily. She handed her a bill without even looking back for the change and exited the store, two bright-red colored flags waving at her cheeks.

He straightened himself and walked out the store too.

_'Answers,' _He thought.

He need answers..

* * *

><p>Mikan was holding the bag protectively around her chest.<p>

Once she was outside, she breathed a very, _very_ long sigh of relief. It felt like's she's been in the place for hours though it's only for 10 minutes!

_'The worst is over, Mikan. You did it. You actually bought those things in a drugstore!' _Mikan smirked mentally, remembering the girl's reaction when she said in her most ominous voice, 'For your information, I'm a hundred percent virgin. And you are a hundred and one percent green-minded whore!'

It was her first time to call someone that names. She vowed that it will be the first _and_ last time. It just ticked her off when that malicious girl smiled dementedly at her and accused her of doing that to many guys.

Goodness, never in her life she thought about something like that! She promised herself that she would do _it_ to the person she loves, to the person she wants to marry. She will only offer herself to the person she love most since elementary.

One and only.

Unless that stone-hearted, crimson-eyed guy would finally know and reciprocate her feelings. Not until then she would do it.

She sighed and felt light-headed.

And then, suddenly, an iron-like grip enclosed her wrist and started dragging her.

"Hey! What are you – " She looked at the person who dragged her and halted.

It was Natsume Hyuuga.

Her heart beat tripled its pace.

_'What is he doing here?' _Mikan thought frantically.

But something in his eye isn't right. She noticed that deadly glint lurking behind.

She has never seen those gorgeous crimson eyes of his flash angrily like that. The moment she saw his eyes like that, she wished she's in another place. Any place, just not the one she's in.

"W-what do you want? Let me go, Natsume!" Mikan asked, tugging her wrist and failing.

Natsume continued to drag her, opened his car door and pushed Mikan's petite body in the car then went to the driver's side and started the engine.

"H-hey, Natsume! Where are you taking me? Where a-are we going?" Mikan asked frantically. She was scared out of her wits by those eyes (and look) of Natsume.

He looked at her again with those piercing gaze.

She quickly shut up and bowed her head in defeat.

* * *

><p>He opened his apartment door, still enclosing Mikan in his grip, and kicked it close rather forcibly.<p>

Mikan winced at the sound.

"Natsume…? Is that you?" Ruka's faint voice called in one of the bedrooms then a cough was heard.

Natsume dragged Mikan at his room and made her sat at his bed.

Mikan began to protest when he glared at her again.

"Stay here," He ordered in that masculine voice of his.

Mikan sighed heavily, slumping.

Natsume walked inside Ruka's room and she could hear some murmurs on the other side of the room.

What is Natsume doing to her? Why is she dragged here? She sighed again.

She looked around Natsume's room. It was her first time to be inside the famous Soccer captain and university heart throb's room. Many girls would sell their arms and legs just to be in her place and got to see _the_ Natsume Hyuuga's room. She should consider herself lucky! But whenever she remembers Natsume's wild, ominous gaze, she still continues to wish to be in another place.

She groaned at her position.

The walls were painted in midnight blue and a matching lighter shade of blue were the colors of the curtain. There was a study desk at the right side with piles and piles of books placed on top of it and some were open, indicating it was being read until the person left it like that. She squinted her eyes to see who were the people in the pictures in the board hanging on top of the study desk. It was a beautiful woman with shoulder-length raven hair and crimson eyes, just like Natsume's. She was smiling gently at the camera although it could be seen in the photo the emitting aura of strong personality of the woman. Beside her, in his left, was a man with also shoulder-length sandy brown hair tied in a ponytail and deep, blue eyes. A gentle smile was on his handsome face. He exudes an aura of a painter, an artist. At her right was a girl with an over bright smile gracing her beautiful face. She has short hair and dark blue eyes also. She was holding the arm on the person on her right in a loving way. The person on the right was Natsume. He was not scowling but he was also not smiling. He was just plainly looking at the camera although the camera took the message his eyes were sending. His calm expression was a happy expression, one could tell. His eyes were shining in the picture, even if he's plainly looking, like fires dancing merrily. His left arm was brushing his raven hair which was caught by the wind, his right eye was slightly squinted due to sunlight. At the back of the family picture was a very beautiful mansion. There was a fountain on the center and lots of flowers adorning the side.

_'Natsume really is rich. And his family are all good-looking, too!' _She thought, amused.

She immediately straightened and fetl her nervousness was coming back when she heard the door of Ruka's room open and then close.

She saw Natsume walk inside his room and Mikan heard a soft click when he closed it. She tensed up.

She must do something. She cleared her voice.

"Okay, Natsume. I don't like the idea of being kidnapped or anything. Just tell what's your problem, why you did this to me and I'll forgive you and I'll go away as soon as possible," Mikan said clearly, crossing her arms in her chest.

Natsume didn't say anything. He just stood there.

He continued to examine her with his speculative eyes.

And Mikan is feeling self-conscious, shrinking on his bed.

"You aren't talking either. What, do I have to guess why you brought me here? You want me to guess why you did this? I am not a fortune-teller, Natsume. If you won't talk, then I'd better go. I have other things to attend to than sit here all day long," Mikan huffed, and started to stood up from the bed when he finally talked.

"What's with condoms and pregnancy tests?" Natsume asked quietly.

Mikan froze.

_'What the…' _

"W-what are you talking abo – " She started, her hands unconsciously gripped the paper bag.

"You're not a good liar, Polka-dots. Stop denying. Why did you buy those things? What for?" Natsume asked again earnestly.

Mikan blushed.

"I-it's none of your business, Natsume. I can buy whatever things I want. Now if you'll excuse me. I really must to go," Mikan stood up and started for the door.

His hands shot out and gripped her wrist.

He was really irritated and angry by Mikan's answers.

_'Why won't she just tell me the truth?' _Natsume thought frustratingly. He cannot just let what happened at the drugstore pass. He has so many questions in his mind and he want answers now.

"I will ask you again. Why did you buy those things?" Natsume hissed.

"And I will tell you again. Whatever I bought in the drugstore, it's none of your business!" Mikan said. She was about to twist Natsume's doorknob when she felt herself being pulled and then pushed against a wall.

"Natsume!" She gasped.

Natsume was holding both her wrists in one hand, his other arm was placed at the side of Mikan's face.

"Polka, condoms are for protection whenever you have _sex_ and pregnancy tests are used for those people who have the possibility to bear a child after they had _sex_. It all comes down to that. You bought those things but I won't ever believe that you're not a virgin anymore. I know you and believe you haven't been touched. Now, tell me, why did you buy those?" He said again, gritting his teeth.

"Tsubasa-senpai– " Mikan started but was cut off by a death glare from Natsume.

She stopped, her breath caught in her throat by his look.

"What's with that shadow?" He asked in a very scary voice.

He was raged when he heard Mikan say that Shadow-Manipulator's name when he asked her why she bought condoms and pregnancy tests. Heck, who wouldn't? He was asking something regarding about sex and condoms then she dropped a _male_ name! He didn't realize his grip on her was tightening.

"Natsume, let me go! You're hurting me! You are not my boyfriend so I owe you no answers!" Mikan retorted angrily.

Natsume stiffened, he felt like his heart beat stopped for a couple of seconds.

_You are not my boyfriend so I owe you no answers! _

The sentence was repeating over and over again on his head.

Then his grip slackened. He sighed raggedly.

Okay, he was hurt. He was so fuckin' hurt by Mikan's words he couldn't talk anymore.

Yes, he is not her boyfriend so why is he raging like a mad man? He has no effin' right to demand answers to her!

He lowered his head until his bangs are covering his eyes.

"Yeah, you're right. I forgot. Sorry," He said quietly.

Natsume then began to turn his back when Mikan gripped his arm again.

Mikan knew she hurt him. But it was not intentional! She just said that out of the blue because Natsume was pressuring him like a school principal disciplining his worst student. And his grip was tightening it was hurting her wrists, honestly.

She hates hurting the one she loves and by the look on Natsume's face, she did just that. That's why she cupped his face and looked him in the eye and said,

"Natsume, I'm sorry for what I said. The truth is, I am really glad that you are concerned about me and even more glad to hear that you don't believe I did sex just because I bought condoms and pregnancy tests," Mikan said, gazing softly at him.

Natsume isn't saying anything.

He doesn't know what to say after Mikan said in his face that he wasn't her boyfriend to ponder her businesses.

Damn, that hit his heart hard.

He heard Mikan sigh.

"Natsume, look. Oh, you know what? I bought those stuff because of a stupid game and a more stupid consequence," She finally said, her eyes reaching out to his, telling him to understand her.

Natsume didn't waver from his position, nor his expression. But he looked at her eyes and held her gaze.

He loves staring at her eyes. The eyes that could seduce a saint. He could stare at those forever, actually.

Okay, he was not focusing. Focus, Hyuuga. Stop. Looking. At. Her. Gorgeous. Eyes.

He cocked his head to the side, indicating her to explain further.

"Hotaru, Sumire, Anna, Nonoko and I played this game ever since the semester started. It's a whole week game. Anna was the one who introduced us. It was quite fun, actually. We scatter different special stars at the University and all of us should find the others' stars. Of course, we cannot get our own that's why Hotaru invented this star that has colors in it. We are assigned to different colors and we are to find the others'. Those stars have points. Of course, the star that is really hard to find is the one which has the most number of points. We have to earn many points. It's like a Scavenging Hunt. The winner would get the money we put on the betting table. And of course, the person who got the least earned-points is the loser. Hotaru added a spice in the game by suggesting there are certain punishments or consequences the loser will face. She said that we write down whatever punishment in a paper and drop it in the Punishment Bowl. Then the loser will pick and do it," Mikan exhaled finally.

Natsume was listening intently, she heard her mutter, "What a childish game" but she ignored it.

She continued,

"Hotaru and Sumire were the ones who write evil punishments. Nonoko and Anna are quite angels in giving what kind of punishments. Besides, it was Hotaru who formulated those," She said.

"Like what consequences?"

"Hotaru wrote down once to 'Kiss Akono on both of his cheeks in the middle of the cafeteria' Well, if you don't know Akono Hoshima, he's uhm, you know, the least attractive student in school. It was Sumire who got that punishment and she totally had a fit! Anna picked up Hotaru's punishment and it said that she should date the guy she hates or least like in an amusement park, paying everything on the said date, wearing a dress Hotaru picked out. Another one was, 'Go to the radio booth of the school and sing a song. On air' Sumire always got to pick Hotaru's punishments, much to her luck. Once, she wore this bikini and a frilly hat while shopping because it was the punishment! Hotaru really is an evil. That's why Sumire makes severe punishments, too, so that she'll not be the only one who will get embarrassed or something," Mikan explained.

Natsume twitched disgustedly.

"So, that's it! Unfortunately, I lost this week. I picked this piece of paper with the punishment of, 'Buy condoms in a drugstore. Don't forget to bring the receipt' and that's it! I thought it was Hotaru or Sumire but it was actually Nonoko who wrote that down! I can't believe it. But I have no choice. I have to do it. So I went to the drugstore and bought all those stuff. Actually, I bought the PTs to spite the demented girl on the counter! But it was really _really_ shameful," Mikan finished, blushing a light shade of red and she bent her head down, her long brown hair cascaded on the side of her face.

She heard a sigh and a mutter somewhat like "So that's it,"

Mikan idly nodded her head.

But there's still one thing that bugs his mind.

"What about that Shadow? Why did you say his name when I asked you about condoms and pregnancy test?" Nastume asked quietly, jealousy eating him. In his mind, he's burning the hell out of that person.

Mikan pouted, looked up at him, and crossed her arms again in annoyance.

"Nastume, you're beginning to tick me off. I already answered your question earlier and now you answer mine. One is to one. Now, why are you so adamant to know the reason why I did what I did back at the drugstore?" She asked.

Natsume just looked at her eyes and didn't move.

Mikan narrowed her eyes on his.

After a few minutes of silence,

"Fine! If you'll be like that, I'll just leave! I've explained and been honest with you while you're not. This is hopeless," Mikan held her hands up in a surrender-slash-frustration sign and walked to the door.

One moment, she was opening it, twisting the knob, then the next time, she found herself being crushed in a long, lean chest.

Mikan's eyes widened. Her face heated up. Her heart was beating crazily. She could hear Natsume's ragged breathing and the speed of his heart beat matched hers. She could feel the heat that his body is exerting and it made Mikan blush.

"N-Natsume…" She closed her eyes despite her shock, savoring the moment. She loved being in this guy's arms. His arms that exude the aura of "Come-here-I-will-protect-you-from-anything" and not the kind of "Hey-I'm-a-buff-and-I-lift-500pound-barbells." The arms that belong to the person she loved most, the person she learned to care for ever since elementary.

"Natsu-me," She whispered again. He was still holding her, his arm encircling around her waist and the other was on the upper part of her back.

Then the warmth that enveloped her suddenly left. She was disappointed.

But then she felt Natsume's hand cupping her face, forcing her to look in his eyes.

She slowly looked up.

And what she saw almost broke her heart.

From gladness, doubt, amazement...

His eyes were full of longing, of desire, of frustration… of love?

Is what she sees the real thing? Natsume… loves her?

She gulped.

_'No, it can't be. He doesn't like me like that. I'm just a friend to him,' _Mikan thought, mentally shaking.

"Natsume…" She breathed.

He gave a low groan in frustration and he suddenly put his forehead against her's.

He breathed out a ragged sigh.

"Mikan," He started

Mikan's heart doubled its speed.

He called her by her name… Again. Not Polka, Polka Dots, Strawberry, Hag, Ugly or Idiot. After all those years, he called her name again.

And it made Mikan's heart swell.

They gazed deeply into each other's eyes.

"Mikan… I-Im really sorry. Sorry I dragged you in here all the way. Sorry I asked you those questions. Forgive me. When I was at the drugstore– " Mikan cut him off, the questions on her mind pushing forth.

"What are you doing in that drugstore again? We have our own in the Central Town, ne?" Mikan asked curiously.

Natsume slightly smirked.

"I was about to ask that question to you. But I was at that small drugstore because Ruka's sick, as you can hear earlier, and we ran out of medicines. I can't afford to go at Central Town's drugstore because girla would be all over that place and I can't risk being hoarded and bombarded there. So I asked Koko another drugstore and he pointed that one to me. He said there are few people there. None, actually. So I went there. And I was surprised to find you there in that small drugstore so I waited and watched you. Hell, I almost dropped all the goods in a rack when I heard you order those things," Natsume explained.

Mikan blushed.

"Like what I told you earlier, it was because of a punishment. I was there because of Tsubasa-senpai," She continued but wavered when she saw Natsume's glare at the said name.

Mikan's brow furrowed and she continued,

"I asked Tsubasa-senpai what drugstore is the smallest here in the city, where no customers visit as much as possible. I explained to him that I will have to interview a person from a particular store about him/her job because I needed in one of my majors subjects. I told him I cannot go to Central Town because surely, the people working there would be too busy to entertain me so I have to find a drugstore with no customers so that they can entertain my interview. He bought my excuse and he pointed me that drugstore," Mikan explained.

Now, Natsume understood. And he didn't realize he was holding his breath for a while.

He smiled a bit, feeling lighter.

"Hey! You still haven't answered my questions! Why do you want to know all these things? Why do you care so much?" Mikan pushed him a little bit to look at him.

A moment of silence, and then,

"Because I love you, you Idiot,"

Mikan's eyes widened and her jaw slackened.

Wait, is she hearing things correctly?

Maybe she should have bought a hearing-aid rather than a condom so that she won't let her hopes up like what she's doing now when she's hearing things that would have been impossible to be said. Especially if it was said by a certain someone, someone who was famous enough to get any girl he likes.

"W-what did y-you say?" Mikan asked, totally flustered, totally unbelievable.

"I will not repeat it."

Is this some kind of his _sick_ joke?

Mikan frowned angrily. "What! You arrogant big jerk! What did you– " she spat at him and then she was cut-off by his warm hand settling at the curve of her back and pulling her closer to his frame.

He hugged Mikan tightly to his full height and kissed her forehead lightly,

"I said I love you, Sakura Mikan," He whispered in her ear, his warm breath tickling her to her toes.

Mikan looked up at him with big, earnest, hopeful, scared eyes.

Okay, that's it. She's totally gone nuts. She's dreaming. Or maybe she's somewhere in her dorm, chewing some paper or cloth at the corner of her room because of her craziness.

But no. The strong arms wrapped around her were so strong and so warm it couldn't be just a part of a dream.

She slowly had the courage to look at him in the eye and her breath was caught on her throat, her eyes widening like saucers.

No, this must be a dream. A real, lovely dream.

But his intense crimson gaze at her told her that this was not a dream. This was the real thing.

So... Natsume loves her? Natsume _wants _her?

She shook her head slowly. "Do you… Do you mean it? You know Natsume that I care for you so much and I have this feeling for you for so long, right? I just don't want to admit it because who am I for you to like. Okay! There I said it! I'm just a frien– " Mikan said but Natsume cut her off by putting his index finger on her lips.

"You're wrong. You're not just a friend to me. Not before, not now, not ever will be. You are more than that. You... You're the girl I've been loving for so long, Mikan," He whispered, his eyes closed, his forehead still against hers.

He called her again on his name. She felt her body warming because of it.

Why, this is the first time he called her in her real name more than thrice in an hour!

Mikan was overwhelmed with what was happening in front of her. She gazed at him.

"You really mean it?" she asked, scared to hear his answer, but happy to know that there's hope for her and this raven-haired guy.

Natsume opened his eyes, his crimson gaze piercing her heart. He looked at her eyes full of love and that desire.

Mikan shivered in delight, sighing.

_'This is not a dream. Natsume really... cares for me,' _she thought, unbelievable but happy.

Mikan felt Natsume's right hand on curl on her nape and his other hand snaked its way on the curve of her back and slowly, slowly he descended his mouth on hers.

Just before his lips touch hers, he whispered,

"Let me show you,"

Her breath hitched up on her throat.

This is it. Will she agree? Well, she has been waiting for this moment for so long!

Holding onto him tightly, trusting him with her whole heart, she whispered achingly,

"Yes,"

* * *

><p>They made love.<p>

Finally, they gave each other to themselves.

It was heavenly.

Both of them loving, adoring and caring each other for a long time. All their bottled-up and pent-up emotions exploded like fire and ice and it embraced them in pure, sensual bliss.

It was a memorable night.

Oh, and thanks to Mikan's condoms. They actually used it.

Now, Mikan is curled up safely on Natsume's bare chest, his comforter spread over them.

Natsume is slowly treading his finger on Mikan's tresses, just like what he'd always fantasized.

And he was not disappointed. Her hair feels so soft under his hands.

"Mikan?"

"Yes?"

"I forgot to ask but with all those severe punishments, what will happen if you didn't do the consequences?" Natsume asked, his other hand protectively (and possessively) around her curved waist.

Mikan stiffened.

"Oh no!"

"Why?" Natsume sat up in alarm.

"I have to go back and show the things I bought to them!" Mikan said as she frantically began to stood up from Natsume's large bed.

Natsume's hand shot up and prevented her from doing it.

"No, Mikan. Don't leave. Stay here,"

"But–!"

Then a cracking sound was heard.

"What's that?" Natsume asked irritably.

She knew that sound. Mikan's eyes widened and she gasped.

The communication device!

Does that mean everybody heard their moans and…?

OH. MY. GOD!

Mikan reached up for her skirt in horror and pulled the device from her pocket and held it in her hands.

"What the hell is that?" Natsume asked again, narrowing his eyes on the black-gray thing on Mikan's hand.

A cracking sound again and Hotaru's voice was heard,

'Oi baka, prepare our 12,000 Yen once you get here,' Hotaru said in her monotonous voice.

"Imai? What the hell!" Nastume raged.

"WHAT? It was only 8,000 Yen earlier! Why did you–?" Mikan shouted.

'No but's. Just prepare it. And to you, Hyuuga, take care of my best friend and make sure you'll make her happy or else you'll kiss your ass where the sun doesn't shine anymore and you'll find yourself six deep under ground,' Hotaru cut off.

"Hotaru!" Mikan whined.

"Imai! What the hell do you think you're doing! You were eavesdropping on us?" Natsume bellowed on the poor device.

'Oh, don't worry. I gave you privacy earlier when you did some miracle back there. I turned the communication device off so that we'll hear nothing so you can now breathe in peace. And you Mikan, if you're not here before the sun rises tomorrow, you'll have to pay us 5,000 Yen each. Remember what I said, Hyuuga,' A screeching sound was heard and the device was turned off.

"Hotaru! Wait! What 5, 000 Yen are talking about! That's too much! You said a moment ago that it's only 12, 000 Yen!" Mikan huffed angrily and threw the device against the wall, and fell on Natsume's bedroom floor, broken.

Mikan sat back on Natsume's chest, her hair falling softly around him.

She didn't notice him stiffen. Despite his anger on Imai for having that communication device, he could feel his temper dissipating because of Mikan's naked body softly brushing his chest. And he's getting hard again.

"Hotaru really is a skunk! I cannot believe her! She was born with a golden spoon on her mouth, you know! It's not like she needs money! Why that prick-" Mikan was cut off by Natsume's arms encircling her once again from behind, his face resting on the crook of her shoulder, burying his nose behind Mikan's ear and inhaling her sweet scent.

God, he'll give up everything he has just to have moments like this with her forever. Oh hell, he'll give up his life just to have her in his arms forever.

"Mikan…" Natsume breathed seductively against her ears, tickling her.

He wants to bury himself deep inside her again.

"Natsume! Haven't you heard what i said? That Hotaru!" She faced Natsume.

And her eyes widen and she shivered involuntarily by the look of his crimson eyes.

"Come here, my little Polkda-dots," Natsume embraced her, rubbing circles on her upper arms.

"But, Natsume, I have to go now so that I'll just pay them 8, 000 Yen!" Mikan explained, although her insides are heating up and on fire again.

Natsume pushed her back the bed and kissed her temples, her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, her lips down to the sensitive spot in her collarbone.

Mikan bit her lip in pleasure and half-closed her eyes.

"But Natsume…The- ohh..." Mikan began, still fighting.

"I'll pay them 30, 000 Yen. Or even how much they'd like. Just stay here for the night… And forever," Natsume whispered and began to kiss her belly.

"Natsu…me…" Mikan lost it. Her body relaxed and Natsume went all the way down her where she moaned in pleasure. Her moans fired up Natsume's insides.

Amidst their stormy lovemaking, an unspoken promise between the two were made.

_They would never ever leave that heavenly place they reached together._

They were the only ones living in their own world.

They have all the time.

They made love all through the night.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Finally! I'm done with my debut! :-) Hope you guys enjoyed this one. Heh. This is my first GA fic ever so will you care to leave me a review? :-) A _debut gift_, perhaps? Pretty please? Thanks! And oh, not sure if I'll make a sequel to this story. It's up to you, guys. Let me know, yeah? Thank you!

_**Leave a mark. XX,**_

_**Alyx Hawthorne**_


End file.
